


I could love you if you let me, dear

by conwalshs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Connor Walsh/Oliver (HTGAWM) - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conwalshs/pseuds/conwalshs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver’s been tracing lines over Connor’s jaw for a few minutes now. He lets him, reveling in the way his fingertips skim over his facial hair; some of it noticeably scruffier since he neglected to fix it up earlier in the day. But Oliver doesn’t mind, his finger still traces dutifully over the contours of his face, touching him as if the chance might slip away if he stops.</p><p>The afterglow of the sex they just had doesn’t seem to be wearing off any time soon, and Connor’s entire body feels lulled into a peaceful, comforting bliss. It’s new for him.</p><p>All of this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could love you if you let me, dear

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt request I got on tumblr, for Coliver rubbing noses. It's just a short drabble that I hope either makes you smile, or cry. Or both, I'm not picky.
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re cuddled together on Connor’s bed, which is significantly smaller and less comfortable than Oliver’s. Try as Connor might to live a lavish lifestyle, he occasionally has to make sacrifices to make ends meet—he’s still only a student.

Oliver’s been tracing lines over Connor’s jaw for a few minutes now. He lets him, reveling in the way his fingertips skim over his facial hair; some of it noticeably scruffier since he neglected to fix it up earlier in the day. But Oliver doesn’t mind, his finger still traces dutifully over the contours of his face, touching him as if the chance might slip away if he stops.

The afterglow of the sex they just had doesn’t seem to be wearing off any time soon, and Connor’s entire body feels lulled into a peaceful, comforting bliss. It’s new for him.

All of this is.

"I’ve never done this before."

Oliver’s brows knit together, silently asking for some kind of elaboration.

"Cuddling, I mean. The whole lying-together-while-affectionately-touching thing."

"Oh," Oliver silently mouths, his hand stilling as if Connor’s confession is a warning to stop. 

Connor smiles, a soft half smirk that isn’t nearly as cocky as the ones he usually dons are. “You don’t have to stop.” 

Oliver mirrors his expression and continues on, this time letting his path travel down towards Connor’s Adam’s apple. It makes him swallow subconsciously, Oliver chuckling as he feels it bob beneath his fingertips.

"If it makes you feel any better, neither have I." Oliver offers up, which takes Connor by surprise.

"You scream _I love to snuggle._ Anyone with half a brain would catch on to that. How is this the first time you’ve done it?”

Oliver shrugs with the one shoulder that isn’t leaning into the bed, his hand shifting back up Connor’s face while he speaks. “I guess I also scream _I’m an easy fuck and I won’t fight you if you refuse to stay the night with me.”_

He’s grazing his thumb over the bow of Connor’s bottom lip, and all of a sudden, Connor feels extremely shitty. Maybe Oliver really does attract a specific sort, and it isn’t surprising that he factors perfectly into it.

In the past, a guy like Oliver would be the type that Connor would either avoid at all costs, or target for a quick fuck and refuse to call back ever again in the aftermath. There were so many numbers that he’d promised to store in his phone, only deleted or thrown out the very next day after he’d had his fill.

Connor’s most definitely one of the assholes that has always deprived Oliver of this kind of experience.

It’s like Oliver can read his mind, because he shakes his head a beat later. “I didn’t mean you. I mean…maybe at first, I pegged you as that. But you’re here, we’re doing this. Maybe I don’t know what the hell it is, and maybe you don’t want to know what it is, but it’s happening.”

Connor doesn’t rebut, finding that every word Oliver speaks is true. He’s reluctant to see everything for what it truly is, because that would probably lead to him up and leaving. For whatever reason, he doesn’t want it to come to that.

He leans forward, his face right in front of Oliver’s. He isn’t even thinking about what he’s doing when their noses graze together, Connor closing his eyes as he soaks in the proximity. They stay like that for a few moments, comfortable silence filling the minimal space between them.

"I’m not one of those guys." he murmurs quietly, trying to convince himself just as much as he’s hoping to convince Oliver.

But he doesn’t need to; Oliver’s mind is already made up.

He bumps his nose gently back against Connor’s, eyes closed and hand cupping his face.

"I know you’re not."


End file.
